Eturnal Darkness
by animeprincess11
Summary: Izumi lived a normal life till she was sired by a vampire. She eventually meets a boy whom she finds she has a destiny with and to save the world with. When he is killed, she has to find the reincarnation many years later.
1. Chapter 1

I started working on this about a year or two ago and I've finally worked it out so that I can post it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Digimon or its components.

Spring. A colorful time of the year. For any young woman it is a pleasant time, but for one girl it's hell. Instead of seeing colors all that is seen is dark and gray. 17yrs old and part of the damned.

Izumi Orimoto stands next to two graves holding back tears of sadness and hatred because she knows that they will not being back her parents. Her mother, Melina Orimoto, a beautiful and well known fashion designer and her father, James Orimoto, one of the top lawyers of this time gone because of a vampire's desire for her.

"I miss you Mama, Daddy." She whispered struggling to keep the tears back.

"It's because of your stubbornness that they are gone Izumi." A chilling voice echoed from the shadows.

"I did nothing!" She yelled back at the voice.

"Exactly. You did nothing to save them."

"I couldn't. You killed them when I was with friends. I had no way to save them." The sound of guilt took over her voice.

"You could have saved them, but your stubbornness and purity got in the way."

"I hate you Deblin! I hate all vampires!" She yelled at the figure emerging from the shadows.

"You hate yourself then?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Especially myself. I didn't chose to become a killer, you fucking chose for me. When you poured your damned blood in my mouth forcefully, you chose my future, my fate. All you want me for is your own god damned pleasure. I wish I could kill you."

"Why don't you?" He taunted her his platinum hair falling over his porcelain face.

"I'm not like you. I don't kill to get what I want. I don't kill period except for those disgusting rats." She glared at him her silver-turquoise eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"You've never tasted how sweet human blood is? I'm surprised you have lasted this long. Any vampire that lives on only rats is bound to waste away to nothing within a week." He taunted again his emerald eyes gazing upon her figure.

"I could live longer than you Deblin."

"Ha! I'm well over 200yrs old. You are merely 17. You could never last longer than me." He walked towards her.

"Stay away from me." She scowled.

"I love the feisty ones, but you're going to need some training." He pinned her against a tree with his agile reflexes.

"I'm no one's whore."

"We can fix that." He growled.

"Drop the girl Deblin." A young man around Izumi's age appeared from the shadows.

He wore a dark blue duster with a lighter blue jacket that covered a yellow shirt. He had medium dark blue hair pulled back into a ponytail, his side-burns down and the rest of his hair covered by a blue bandana with brown stripes in various places. His blue eyes bore into Deblin.

"Stay out of this Mitoko."

"I can't do that. I'm not going to let you hurt anyone anymore. It's kind of obvious you killed that fashion designer and her husband. You ruined a girl's life as did mine and my friends. I'm not about to let you ruin another's." His face was hard and emotionless. "Now let her go."

"You do know I will kill you once I let go." Deblin chuckled at him.

"You have yet to kill me. What makes you think you can do it now?" He asked reaching under his duster and pulling out a silver scythe then twirling it.

"Foolish boy." Deblin dropped Izumi and attacked the boy.

When Izumi regained her footing she looked long and hard at her 'rescuer'.

'All this because of me. I'm disgusted for even living. The boy is holding up well against Deblin though, next time I see him I shall have to get his name.' Izumi thought to herself as she walked away from the dueling men.

The fight between the boy and Deblin commenced till Deblin noticed that Izumi's presence was no longer there. He growled and jumped away from the boy.

"We'll finish this later Kenji." He sneered as he ran into the shadows.

"He never knows when to stop." Kenji said coldly as his scythe disappeared beneath his duster then he too retreated to the shadows.

"Looks like our Deblin has chosen another target my dear. What should we do with this one?" A girl giggled to the man standing next to her.

"What do you purpose darling? It seems to me that Kenji Mitoko has taken a liking to this girl even if his expression denies it. Maybe we could use her to be rid of him."

"Oh what fun!" She exclaimed clasping her hands together, "Maybe then we can finally release our power to the world. What do you think Taten?" She shined her silver-pink eyes up at her

lover.

"Perfect Allana. You deem your title well love." He held her in his arms.

"We will rule again and this time we will not have balance stop us from our objectives." She giggled evilly.

"Izumi! Hey Izumi!"

"Oh hello Melanie. How have you been?" Izumi walked towards her friend.

"Fine. It's good to see you in school again. How have you been holding up?" Melanie asked pushing her brown curls behind her ear.

"Better than expected. You do know you have to fill me in on all the gossip i've missed"

"You so missed it. Yesterday Victoria Lockwood came to school trying to do your red streaks and we had that swimming test and after she was done with hers her hair turned pink. She ran into the locker room crying."

"She is such a poser. I don't see what boys see in her."

"My thoughts exactly. Oh yea I heard that there is a new student that is the hottest. I think his name is Kenji Mitoko. Oh my gosh he's right there." Melanie pointed to a guy being swarmed by girls looking rather annoyed.

"Doesn't seem that special to me. Looks like another guy that is going to have a fan club." Izumi shrugged as she saw Victoria walk up to him, "I thought her hair was pink?"

"Must have got it dyed back last night."

"Well I feel like getting on her nerves. Come on." Izumi walked over to Kenji and the mob of girls.

"Hi there. I'm Izumi Orimoto." She said politely holding out her hand to him.

"Kenji." He said in a monotone.

"Not very enthusiastic are we."

"Well she isn't dead. Darn I thought my wish finally came true." Victoria said sarcastically.

"The day I die hell will freeze over Victoria." Izumi glared at her.

"I really thought you would join your parents in hell by now Izumi." Victoria chuckled, "Of course they got what was coming to them. Now that they are gone I guess you really can't hold up your rep since 'mommy' was who set it for you with your designer clothes."

"What did you say?" Izumi's voice became agitated and sounded like she was going to kill something.

"Geez do I have to spell it out to you. You-are-finished. You're parents deserved what came to them." She placed her hands on her hips grinning.

Izumi then lost it. She hit Victoria in the jaw then pinned her to the wall by her throat, but not putting enough pressure to choke her.

"Don't you know it's rude to speak ill of the dead Victoria? If I ever hear you speak of my parents like that again I swear I will kill you." Izumi's eyes flashed a silver-turquoise at Victoria.

It was only when Izumi felt hands on her shoulders did she let go of her. She turned around to see Kenji looking at her his eyes gentle and comforting.

"Can I talk to you alone?" He smiled at her.

"Fine." She said coldly picking up her discarded books and walking to different part of the school Kenji following her.

"That bitch. It's true her parents got what they deserved." Victoria said to herself rubbing her neck, 'How dare she try to take my Deblin away from me.'

"You know it's not every day I'm choosing to have a decent conversation with a vampire." Kenji said looking at the sky.

"You must be a hunter then. I heard about your kind from Deblin. I've been told to stay away from people like you, but I don't care if I die. It's what I want more than anything except to see Deblin die." Izumi leaned against a wall, "Why don't you kill me if you're a hunter?"

"I can't."

"Why? Only hunt at night?" She taunted.

"No I hunt when I want. It's against the code to kill the balance, vampire or human." He than looked at her, "Even if they are the most dangerous thing on earth. The prophecies are true. I'm Kenji Mitoko, one of the head vampire hunters. The objectives of the vampire hunters is to protect humans from the vampires, but most of all protect the balance from the Queen of the Vamps, Allana."

"So what you're saying is I'm the balance and you're here to protect me?" She looked at him like he was a nut.

"No you're only half the balance. The balance is male and female, you happen to be the female part. Allana has no idea that the balance is two separate people and only knows of the male portion and believes he is the complete balance."

"Now I think you are a total nutcase." Izumi started to walk away.

"If you don't believe me then go to the park on east 10th street at 8 pm."

"Whatever." Then the two parted their meeting set if Izumi decided she wanted proof.

"He said 8 so where is he?" Izumi was growing impatient.

It was now 8:15pm and Kenji had yet to show his face. She had been waiting 15 minutes and was getting pretty pissed off and hungry.

"I'm surprised you gave into your curiosity." Kenji stepped from behind a nearby tree.

"I didn't give in to anything. I just wanted to see more of what a nutcase you are. Come on, me part of the balance? I'm a freaking vamp. What kind of balance is that?" She pushed her long blond hair behind her right ear.

"You don't believe in anything do you?"

"When you lost your life to a bastard like Deblin there is really nothing to believe in, not even love."

"Love is present where ever you are, just believing in it will unleash it."

"I thought you were a vamp hunter not a philosopher."

"Come with me. Put this on." He tossed her his bandana.

"Why?" She stood there looking at it.

"Can't have you seeing the way to our hideout. Now put it on." He ordered in his monotone voice his loose blue hair blowing in the wind.

"Fine." She folded it up into a blindfold and tied it around her head, "How am I supposed to follow you if I can't see where I'm going?"

Shortly after she had said that she felt the soft skin of his hand take hers.

"You need to be quiet on the way there." He said in a hushed voice.

Shortly after they had set off they entered a building.

"You can take it off now."

Izumi took off her blindfold and handed it back to Kenji.

"Why is it so bright?" Izumi shielded her eyes from the blinding light.

"It's to ward off intruders who some how find their way here." Kenji also shielded his eyes and went to the nearest wall.

He tapped on it twice and it opened.

"Follow me." He signaled her with his hand.

Izumi followed and soon they were in a dark corridor. They walked down it and soon came upon a French door. Kenji opened it and revealed a beautiful room that had thousands of books and 2 figures sitting in chairs reading.

"Hey Kenji." A girl said not looking up from her book.

"Lilith I was wondering...."

"Don't even think about PJ." Lilith glanced up from her book to look at the brown haired boy in front of her with blue-gray eyes.

"But Lilith-"

"No buts PJ you can not date the female balance." She then shifted and looked at Kenji and Izumi before she jumped up pulling a knife out of her shoe, "Kenji, do you know what is behind you?"

"Yes. We had a little mishap happen. Deblin got to her before we did, so our female balance is now a vampire." He took off his duster and hung it on the coat rack.

"Who's your friend Kenji?" A voice came from behind Izumi. She jumped out of the way just incase this new person tried to jump at her presence. "Jumpy isn't she."

"You would be too if you were in a room with vampire hunters if you were a vampire Taguya." Kenji told the brown haired boy going downstairs.

"So she is the other half we have been looking for. She sure is prettier than we expected." Lilith put her knife back in her shoe.

"What did you expect me to have warts all over my face and be a sickly green?"

"You're thinking of the head witch, that's really what she looks like. I'm Lilith Himi." She brushed her black hair over her shoulder and held out her hand in a friendly gesture.

"Izumi Orimoto."

"Orimoto? So you're the daughter of Melina Orimoto. Pleasure to meet you. My mother worked with yours till she passed away 5 months ago."

"What's all the noise about?" A young man looked about 17 years old came out of a joining room.

"Sorry to wake you Daddy. We have a guest. Izumi this is my father Tomiki Himi, Daddy Izumi Orimoto."

"Nice to meet you." She was a bit baffled that this little boy was her father and she was her age.

"Tomiki here is the Head Vampire hunter." PJ explained to Izumi, "I'm PJ Mawall."

"The head vampire hunter? But he's so young."

"I'm 3,000yrs old. The oldest living vampire hunter on Earth and the third oldest at that." Tomiki looked at her trough his turquoise eyes.

"Sorry if I offended you sir."

"Sorry to interrupt the introductions, but I'm going to steal her for right now." Kenji came up behind

Izumi.

"Yes I do suppose you need to fill her in on what is going on." Tomiki nodded.

Kenji took Izumi to another room and let her sit in a chair in front of a fire. He took the chair across from hers.

"So do you have proof that all you say is true?" Izumi asked leaning back in her chair.

"It's all in this book. It is a journal of a past balance, the male part. His name was Ken Himi. Through out the balances the look is about the same and from what Tomiki has told me that pretty much the same personality except have different aspects on things. There was Ken, Hito, David, Damien, and many others. I've dated back as far as I can on this and Ken is the first male balance."

"So this started about what 3,000yrs ago?"

"No. You see about 20yrs after the Queen of Vampires, Allana, sired Tomiki, a good witch separated the balance in order to save her from Allana. Up until then the balance was always female till this witch. She used what was left of her power and made the dieing girl, Catharine, the balance of her time become 2 figures a girl and a boy. Tomiki was present at the time and was told to take care of Ken."

"So this is all the information you have?"

"No, the four of us were each given a different part of the balance to research. I study the male half, Lilith the female half, Taguya the ritual, and PJ the history of the meetings."

"If I'm the female part of the balance who is the male part?"

"You will find that out when the time comes and the world needs you and him." He stated plainly standing up and leaving her in the room to comprehend what was just told to her.

Izumi opened the journal and began to read it's contents.

"What did she have to say about it?" PJ asked when Kenji walked out of the room.

"I think she is starting to believe me."

"Did you tell her that you are the other half?" Izumi added.

"All I told her is that when the time the world needs us that he will be reviled to her."


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Digimon and the song 'Last Resort' By Papa Roach.

* * *

A few hours went by till Izumi finally walked out of the room.

"Hey Kenji, do you think you can take me home?" She stood next to him.

"Okay." He said getting up and walking up stairs to the balcony.

"It was nice meeting you all." Izumi bowed and ran after Kenji.

"Yep she is like she was in her last life. Polite and defensive." Tommy said after Kenji and Izumi had left.

* * *

"Kenji, how did you find out that you were the male half of the balance." Izumi asked as they exited the building.

"What? How do you figure that I'm the male half?"

"I overheard you talking to your friends and the fact that you made entries in the journal. How did you find out?"

"3yrs ago, a vampire, Deblin, attacked my family and I on a family outing. He said he wanted the balance and if anyone stopped him then they would be killed. Naturally we were confused and had no idea what he was talking about and tried to escape. As we were running, he picked us down till I was only left. He killed my mother, father, and my twin brother Kouchi to get me. I would have been taken to Allana, but Tomiki, Lilith, PJ, and Taguya prevented that.

"We all have something in common about Deblin. With Tomiki he has killed every single wife he has had. Lilith, he killed her mother. PJ, his family. And Taguya has extreme hatred towards him because he is his father. Deblin killed Taguya's mother when he became tired of her." He explained looking at the ground.

Izumi stopped and looked at Kenji.

"I didn't realize that Deblin had hurt so many people."

"He has hurt many more than that. His hobby is to make children suffer."

"I was reading in the book you gave me that the two balances have a connection some how and I was wondering if you knew what that connection is." She asked sitting on a nearby bench.

"How can I explain this?" Kenji asked himself as he leaned on a tree.

As he thought of a way to explain what the connection is, Izumi had gotten up and walked over to him. He watched her walk over to him and looked her right in the eye when she stopped right in front of him.

"Izumi what are you doing?" He asked quietly as the space between them was decreasing.

"You obviously know what it is, so I'm going take a wild guess and I want you to tell me whether I'm right or wrong." She said softly before she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

She pulled back after a few moments and then turned around blushing, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I think I should go now." She said sheepishly and started to walk off, but she was stopped when Kenji grabbed her hand. Izumi looked over her shoulder at Kenji who was staring at her.

"You shouldn't be sorry Izumi. You did what your heart told you and that was all that matters." He walked up to her and tilted her face to him, "You're right about the bond Izumi. It is the matter of love that connects us and nothing can break that bond. Nothing except one...of...us...." He finished his sentence and gave her the reply to her kiss.

"How sweet is this?" A voice came from the shadows, "I think I'm gonna be sick if this gets any sweeter. I just makes me sick to know that Izumi Orimoto is involved. Who would have thought she really was a two-timer."

The two abruptly broke their kiss and looked around the shadows for the imposter. It was then that Izumi growled.

"Come out Victoria!" She yelled.

"How long did it take you to figure out that it was me Izumi? " Victoria giggled from a tree branch.

"Not very long. Who could forget that old witch's cackle you have?" Izumi taunted her, "And whom are you calling a two-timer? I don't go and cheat on my boyfriends like you do. I just don't get what they see in you. Or do you use your powers to seduce them?"

"What do you know of my powers?" Victoria snapped at her.

"Takes a Vamp to know a Vamp." Izumi said coyly flashing her fangs at Victoria, "Or a hunter at that." She shot a quick glance at Kenji.

"I...didn't......know...........you...........were..........a.........vampire.........too..." She stuttered at Izumi.

"Man you are sssslllloooowwww Vicki. Even more so as vamp. There is a good thing this though........I get more to tease you about how much of an air head you are. Thank you for making my day even more brighter than it is already." Izumi laughed at her.

"Great now I lost my dinner. O'well I can always go for plan B." Victoria looked at Kenji and grinned.

"Can she use her mind thing on you?" Izumi whispered to him.

"No. That's the good part about being a hunter. I'm immune to mind control and my blood is poison to vampires. So I need you to be careful with my blood." He whispered back.

"Will do." Izumi whispered back and watched as Victoria jumped off her branch and walked towards them. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Getting my dinner." Victoria snickered as she came face to face with Izumi, "Oh Deblin! I found your whore!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Who you calling a whore?! I've done nothing with Deblin." Lilith glared at Vicki her eyes turning silver-turquoise.

"Thank you for finding her Victoria." Deblin said coolly as landed behind her, "Look I can do 2 kills in one night." He glanced at the already prepped Kenji who had his scythe out, "Victoria look out!"

It was too late, Izumi had rammed a silver knife she stole, into Victoria's heart.

"Never underestimate your opponent Vicky." She told her as Victoria backed up a bit and feel to the ground.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry d-d-da-daddy." Were the last words that came from Victoria's mouth before she turned to ashes.

"You little bitch!" Deblin smacked Izumi into a tree.

"Leave her alone Deblin. If anyone deserves to die it's you." Kenji stepped in front of Izumi's barely conscious body.

"You have been a thorn in my side since Tomiki took you in." Deblin growled as

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

A red flashing light and a loud beeping sound sounded through the building.

"Shit." Tomiki cursed and ran to a laptop, "It's Kenji and he's near the park. Deblin must be one pissed off vamp if Kenji had to signal us."

"Let's get going!" Lilith yelled from the balcony as she put on her purple duster and grabbed her collection of silver arrows and her bow.

They all ran upstairs and grabbed their dusters and weapons. Tomiki had to have this giant yellow-brown hat to cover up his messy brown hair, a dark green duster, and a sword that was gold from the handle to about midway of the blade and the rest was pure silver. Taguya had a blood red duster and 2 pure silver swords. Finally PJ had a light blue duster and a collection of throwing knives and wooden stakes.

_Cut my life into pieces _

_This is my last resort _

_Suffocation _

_No breathing _

_Don't care if I cut my arm bleeding_

"You can't protect her this time Mitoko. Now get out of the way!" Deblin growled at Kenji his eyes turning red, "No one kills my offspring and lives."

Kenji didn't move from his spot as he stared Deblin down trying to create time for his friends to arrive.

"MOVE! Or I will kill you in the process Mitoko!"

"I'm sure Allana would appreciate that you had the honor of killing me instead of her. What would you do then?" Kenji smirked at him.

_This is my last resort_

"Allana can go rot. I will kill you along with your little girlfriend!" Deblin charged at him, but was cut off when an arrow wizzed by.

"If you're going to kill Kenji and Izumi you have to get through us first Deblin." Lilith said boldly with her bow still raised.

_Cut my life into pieces _

_I've reached my last resort _

_Suffocation _

_No breathing _

_Don't care if I cut my arm bleeding_

By now Izumi had regained consciousness and was now standing behind Kenji. Deblin sneered at the new group that had arrived, but he sneered even more at Izumi and Kenji.

"You and your friends will die. One by one just like your family." Deblin directed his attention to his nearest victim besides Kenji and Izumi, PJ, "Starting with him."

In a split second Deblin was in front of PJ and had him up in the air.

"Drop him Deblin!" Taguya yelled as he ran after him.

"You stay out of this boy." Deblin glared at his on coming son.

He threw PJ into a tree knocking him unconscious and charged at Taguya. Taguya raised one of his swords and intended it to come down on Deblin, but was it was voided by one of Deblin's own gold swords.

"Didn't your mother tell you never to play with swords?" He chuckled at him

"Are you kidding? How can she teach me not to when you freaking killed her?! Besides you were the one who taught me how to!" Taguya struggled at the strength of his father.

_Do you even care if I die bleeding _

_Would it be wrong _

_Would it be right _

Deblin gave one last push against Taguya which sent Taguya's sword flying and knocked him to the ground. Deblin put the point of his sword to Taguya's heart and wavered there for a moment.

"Foolish boy. What made you think you could beat me? I shall have no pain in destroy you." Deblin chuckled before he rammed his sword into Taguya's heart.

"NO TAGUYA!" Lilith cried out and tried to run to him, but Tomiki stopped her by standing in front of her and holding her, "Taguya....." She fell on her knees crying.

_If I took my life tonight _

_Chances are that I might _

_Mutilation outta sight _

_And i'm contemplating suicide_

"You bastard." Kenji growled and attacked Deblin.

He brought down his scythe and clashed with Deblin.

"How many loved ones are you going to take from Lilith?! You feed off of pain and suffering. If you weren't a vampire I would swear you were the devil."

Izumi went to Taguya's body found his sword and took it up.

'I may have just meet him tonight, but I will avenge Taguya if it's the last thing I do. Taguya, may you rest in peace.' Izumi thought as she spinned it in her hand, 'Good thing Mommy taught me how to fight with a sword and that i'm immune to silver.'

PJ had woken up and unfortunately witnessed Taguya being killed. 'How could he?' PJ sat there in total fear for the last time in his life.

Deblin was doing to Kenji what he had done to Taguya; pushing him in their hold off. Once again Deblin gave a strong push to Kenji sending him flying into Tomiki and Lilith.

_Cuz i'm losing my sight _

_Losing my mind _

_Wish somebody would tell me i'm fine _

_Losing my sight _

_Losing my mind _

_Wish somebody would tell me i'm fine_

Kenji got up off of Tomiki and Lilith as fast as he could and stood in front of them. Lilith was now really pissed off with Deblin and was quickly standing next to Kenji an arrow ready.

"I'm tired of you killing innocent people Deblin. Especially the ones I love, but you have never felt love in your life so you would have no clue what it was like." She glared at him as she aimed.

"Be careful Lil, he seems to be stronger when he is mad." Kenji whispered to Lilith.

"Will do." She whispered back.

"Tomiki, why isn't Izumi being phased by the silver in Taguya's sword?" Kenji whispered when he saw Izumi stalking up behind Deblin.

"It must have something to do with being part of the balance. I noticed that she is also immune to holy items." He gestured to Izumi's silver cross.

"Lil, let's keep his attention diverted towards us. I think Izumi has some type of plan." He diverted his eyes in Izumi's direction.

"What the hell is she doing? Doesn't she know he is stronger?"

'Slowly, Izumi slowly. You don't want him to know you're behind him.' Izumi told herself as she approached him.

_I never realized I was spread too thin _

_Till it was too late _

_And I was empty within _

_Hungry _

_Feeding on chaos _

_And living in sin_

'Stupid girl. I can hear her 'quite' foot steps from a mile away.' Deblin snickered in his head.

Just as he finished his thought Lilith shot an arrow at him. He sidestepped and it was on a direct path for Izumi.

"Say good-bye to your girlfriend Mitoko. Pure silver is headed for her." He snickered at Kenji.

"IZUMI MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Kenji yelled.

Izumi heard him and moved to the side, but not fast enough cause it penetrated her shoulder.

She fell to her knees and put her hand on the arrow. She pulled the arrow out and the wound healed instantly.

"What the hell?! Why aren't you affected by silver!?" Deblin yelled as Izumi pulled the arrow out and stood up.

"I'm immune to silver and holy items idiot." She glared at him while bringing the sword up into a fighting position and throwing the arrow to the ground.

_Downward spiral where do I begin _

_It all started when I lost my mother _

_No love for myself _

_And no love for another _

_Searching to find a love up on a higher level _

_Finding nothing but questions and devils _

"What do you plan on doing with that? You'll kill yourself with that thing which will save me the trouble of doing it." Deblin laughed.

"My mom allowed me to play with swords. I'm a master at fencing and sword fighting." Izumi grinned at him.

"You just signed your death warrant, but you already did that when you killed Victoria." He walked towards her his sword ready for battle.

"Any offspring of yours, besides Taguya, deserves to die. Besides she would have died sooner or later being the unruly bitch she was." Izumi sneered and blocked the attacks that Deblin was administering.

While Izumi and Deblin were having their swordplay everyone had gone over to Taguya's body.

"No Taguya. You promised that you wouldn't leave me. You promised." Lilith sobbed into his chest.

"Honey, it will be okay. Calm down." Tomiki tried to calm his daughter down by putting his arm over her shoulders.

"He broke his promise Daddy. Now he's gone. Why am I cursed to lose everyone I love dearly? I don't want to lose you either."

_Cuz i'm losing my sight _

_Losing my mind _

_Wish somebody would tell me i'm fine _

_Losing my sight _

_Losing my mind _

_Wish somebody would tell me i'm fine _

_Nothing's alright _

_Nothing is fine_

Kenji looked down upon his fallen friend then looked over at Izumi. His eyes widened when he saw her sword knocked from her hand.

'I won't let him kill her either.' He thought as he set off and ran to Izumi.

"Pathetic. You are no better than that god-forsaken son of mine. I hope you enjoyed your short life cause it ends here." Deblin sneered down upon Izumi then brought down his sword.

"No Kenji!" PJ yelled.

Izumi stood there mortified. Kenji had taken the sword for her. 'No Kenji.' She began to sob and fell down to Kenji's fallen form.

"No Kenji. Wake up. Why did you do that?" She pulled him into her arms and shook him lightly.

_I'm running and i'm crying _

_I'm crying _

_I'm crying _

_I'm crying _

_I'm crying_

"Humph. 'Bout time he sacrifices himself. Allana has wanted you dead for some time now."

Deblin snickered as he turned around and walked over to the others.

"Kenji? Kenji?!"

"Izumi................................use this to destroy him. Don't let him hurt anyone else.........." He lifted his duster up and revealed a different scythe that he had never used before.

This one was all silver unlike his other one which the blade was only silver and the handle black.

Izumi looked from his face to the scythe and back to his face.

"What if this one does affect me? What if this silver does burn me?" She asked hesitantly.

"You survived Lil's arrow didn't you. This one is made of the exact silver................" He coughed up blood, "I'm sorry Izumi. I'm sorry I won't be able to stay with you......................."

"No Kenji."

"Go and destroy Deblin Izumi." A soft voice came from behind her.

"Who's there?" Izumi scanned the shadows for the voice then gasped when the figure came out of the shadows, "Melanie?"

"I'll watch over Kenji. Go and do what is to be done. Just be careful. I don't want to lose my best friend and of what remains of the balance. Allana would like that too much even if she doesn't know about you."

"How did you......."

"I'm part of the Witch's council Izumi. I know more about what's going on than you think." Melanie put a hand on her friend's shoulder and kneeled next to her.

"Bout time you showed up." Kenji criticized before he started coughing.

"Sorry, but Lillian kept me for longer than expected." Melanie pulled the scythe out of Kenji's duster and handed it to Izumi, "Now go. I will try my hardest to help him."

"Thank you Melanie." She shrugged her friend and stood up.

_I can't go on living this way_

Over in the distance PJ, Lilith, and Tomiki were trying their hardest to keep Deblin away. He had managed to injure PJ in his throwing arm, so his throwing knives were out of commotion.

Then Deblin totally disappeared.

"Where did he go?" PJ asked sullenly.

"I don't know, but keep your guard up." Tomiki advised as he too vanished.

"Daddy?" Lilith asked warily.

"It's okay i'm looking for him." Tommy's voice echoed.

"He's behind us." PJ whispered.

"Who?"

"Deblin." PJ spun around with a stake in hand, but before he could get anywhere close to Deblin, he too, was taken to the ground by Deblin's sword.

"PJ!" Lilith shot an arrow at Deblin, but he sidestepped and it took off Tomiki's hat, "Oh shit...." She quietly cursed

_Cut my life into pieces _

_This is my last resort _

_Suffocation _

_No breathing _

_Don't care if I cut my arm bleeding_

"Weakling. Your carelessness almost lost you your last living relative." Deblin laughed.

"You love to hear yourself talk don't you." She growled as she readied another arrow then aimed a little to the right, but it looked like she was aiming directly at him.

When she released her arrow, he again sidestepped then cried out in pain.

'Got him!' She cheered triumphantly in her head.

The arrow had hit his shoulder, but hit him nonetheless. He fell down from the pain surging through his body. 'How did she hit me?!' He was furious. He then looked down at the ground and spotted one of PJ's throwing knives. 'The fool. Gold handles.' He snickered as he picked it up with his left hand. He then looked up at Lilith and grinned evilly at her.

"Fool." He said as he threw the knife.

_Would it be wrong _

_Would it be right _

_If I took my life tonight _

_Chances are that I might _

_Mutilation outta sight _

_And i'm contemplating suicide_

Lilith's eyes grew wide with shock as the knife hit her right in the heart. She fell to her knees and took her last breath and whispered, "Taguya......Mommy......i'm coming to join you.............." then landed on the soft earth with a thud.

* * *

Weee……….some what of a cliff hanger. ; Tell me what you think. Yeah I know I didn't use all of the song, but o'well, my choice. 


End file.
